Saving Cristina
by hanniieepr
Summary: Cristina Hathaway has been kidnapped by the Kelleys, but what do they want? Zed is loosing it and he needs to ind his soulfinder, and fast. Okay, I've replaced Sky with my character, oops :) All the other brothers have found their soulfinders but Zed hasn't. Phoenix Crystal included Give me a award for worst explanation ever :D I apologies if I get any information wrong
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own any rights to this book, the Benedicts belong to JOSS STIRLING**

**Cristina looks like Chloe Mortez**

**Emma looks like Lucy Hale**

Cristina's P.O.V

'We know you know it' Saul shouted.

'Know what!?' I shouted back and hit me again, again and again.

You're probably wondering what's going on. Let's start at the beginning.

Hi, my names Cristina Hathaway, I'm 15 years old I was born August the 5th, and I'm a savant I haven't unlocked my gift yet, I'm not sure why.

2 months ago I was kidnapped by the Kelleys who want my family's secret, since every single one in my family is powerful e.g. my mums gift is to kill/bring people back to life. We have a family secret, I haven't heard it yet because we get told when we turn 15, which I turned yesterday. My family are out there somewhere, looking for me, and they couldn't find me, I was lost, scared and broken.

'You know exactly what I want!' He shouted whilst twisting my hand behind my back, it hurt.

'Please! I don't know it!' I begged.

'She's telling the truth' One of the other men said.

'You have got to be _kidding_' another one of the men said, Saul had still got my arm twisted behind my back, he pulled it harder until

_SNAP_, it broke, I let out a cry of pain.

'What should we do with her, sir?' a women asked.

'Throw her with the others' Saul ordered.

'Yes, sir' and two large men took me away and throw me and a room and locked the door.

I looked around me, there were bodies lying motionlessly across the floor. They were all dead, or so I thought.

'Hello?' A small voice called out.

'Hello' I said looking around my room and a young-ish looking women came out.

'I'm Emma' She said.

'Cristina' and she gave a gasp.

'Cristina...Hathaway?'

'Correct, do I know you?' I asked eyeing her up.

'It's been so long' She smiled. 'I'm Emma Taylors, we used to be best friends' The name hit me like a wrecking ball.

'Emma?!' I ran up to her a hugged her with my free arm.

'Why are you here?' I asked her.

'They kidnapped me a year ago, they thought I would of known your family's secret'.

'How have you been surviving?'

'I make things appear remember' She smiled and two packets of malteasers appeared, my favourite. Emma is also a savant if you can't tell.

'Emma, I'm really sorry' I said.

'Don't be' And she smiled a smile I'll never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:**

**Zed looks like Brenton Thwaites.**

**The Benedicts are not mine they belong to Joss Stirling the rest of the characters are mine.**

**Zeds P.O.V**

**'**Zed, I really am trying' Crystal said, I knew she was trying, she was trying to find my soulfinder, the rest of my older brothers had found their's. Soulfinders are like the persons other half, my brothers were lucky to find theirs, I on the other hand was slipping, and fast. I was becoming more angry, more aggressive, none of my family deserved this, I needed to find my soulfinder. I _needed _her.

'I know Crystal, It's okay' I sighed.

'I just, can't get any links' Meaning she was probably dead, I thought.

'Zed Benedict! She isn't _dead _I would know if she was dead' Crystal shouted.

'Rightt..' I rolled my eyes.

'Why don't we try again' She suggested, I nodded in reply, she took my wrists and closed her eyes and I felt something click.

'She's in somewhere dark...a lot of pain' She began, but then she snapped back.

'What is it cupcake?' Xav, my older brother who was Crystals soulfinder, said.

'Hathaway...' She said. Hathaway, I knew that name, they were extremely powerful.

'Cristina Hathaway' My dad said, his voice shaky.

'She was kidnapped 2 months ago' Victor said.

'By who?' Phoenix said, who was my brothers Yves soulfinder.

'We don't know' Victor said.

'Then we should go get her!' I said.

'We can't just run in Zed, these are very powerful kidnappers' Victor said. 'We can contact her family, but it'll be hard'

'Why?' I asked.

'They're in hiding, everybody wants to know their secret, I'm guessing that's why they took Cristina' He said.

'I know her mother, Bella Hathaway' My mum said. 'I'll get right on it'

This was good, I was going to find her. I thought I could calm down now but I couldn't, Cristina had been kidnapped, she could be badly hurt.

'Got her' Mum said. 'Let's go'


End file.
